1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a labeling machine, and in particular to a conveying device for a labeling machine.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Containers in our daily life such as pudding cups, beverage bottles, cosmetic containers, etc. often have a thin shrinkable film label set around their surfaces for marking or decoration. A thin shrinkable film label is placed on the surface of the container and then heated by a labeling machine so that the thin shrinkable film label can be shrunk to coat the container.
However, a conventional labeling machine is unable to coat the thin shrink film label to the bottom surface of the container because a conveying belt is utilized to convey the containers in the working process of the labeling machine. Referring to FIG. 8, since a container 20 is placed on a conveying belt 70 with a bottom surface of the container 20 contacting the conveying belt 70 when the container 20 is conveyed to a labeling machine by the conveying belt 70, a shrinkable film label 30 cannot reach the bottom of the container 20 such that the shrinkable film label 30 is unable to coat the bottom of the container 20. Therefore, the conventional labeling machine needs to be further improved.